Alexander (summon)
Alexander ( or ), also known as Alexandr, is a summoned creature in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is a gigantic robot, often appearing as a fortress-type entity. Its attack, Divine Judgment, deals Holy damage to all enemies. Appearances Final Fantasy VI Alexander is an esper obtained by defeating the Wrexsoul in Doma Castle with Cyan in the World of Ruin, and checking the throne in the King's Room. Its summon is called Divine Judgment (Justice in earlier translations). Its Spell Power is 114, and it is unblockable. It costs 90 MP to summon. It teaches Holy (x2), Protect (x10), Shell (x10), Dispel (x10), and Esuna (x15). Final Fantasy VII :See the Summon sequence here. Alexander is a Summon Materia found in the Great Glacier by touching the hot springs and then defeating a snow woman who lurks in a nearby cave. Its summon is called Judgment, it costs 120 MP to use, and deals Holy damage to all enemies. Although there aren't many enemies weak to Holy in the game, Alexander is the only source of Holy magic for player characters to cast, due to the Holy spell being a plot device. Alexander's spell power is equal to 7.5x the base magic damage. The easiest way to find Alexander is to explore the glacier until Cloud either passes out from the cold, or finds Holzoff's hut. Heading south from the hut finds a snow field, and the player heads directly forward from their starting place, they find a cave with an All Materia inside. When emerging from the cave, the player can head directly to the right to find the cave where the snow woman resides. Due to the infinite pickups glitch, the player can actually get more than one Alexander Materia, but doing so takes planning as the player must pick it up on the last step before passing out, and then not dismiss the acquirement notice that pops up that records the item as having been claimed. After passing out the player can return to the cave to find another Alexander Materia. Final Fantasy VIII Alexander is a Holy-elemental Guardian Force drawn from Edea in Galbadia Garden or, if missed, from Catoblepas in the final dungeon. Alexander's attack, Holy Judgment, deals Holy damage to all enemies. It has only one stat junction ability, but learns elemental attack and defense, including the useful Elemental Defense x4. It learns support abilities that boost Spirit. It is the only GF to learn Revive naturally, which is a command ability that fully restores a target from KO or instantly kills undead targets, and Med Data, which doubles the potency of recovery items when used by the junctioner. Its unique abilities let one make third tier magic spells and improved versions of recovery items. The latter is needed to get the GF Doomtrain. Its compatibility item is Moonstone and its opposite GF is Doomtrain whose summoning deducts Alexander's compatibility the most. Its Triple Triad card is won from Piet and modified into Moon Curtains. The card becomes part of the Queen of Cards sidequest. Final Fantasy IX Alexander cannot be summoned by the player, but plays a role in the storyline. The summon is the size of a large castle, among the largest incarnations of any common summon. Alexander is the eidolon used by the summoner tribe hundreds of years ago back when they inhabited the Mist Continent. During an experiment the eidolon went on a rampage. To stop Alexander from being summoned again, the summoners left the Mist Continent, and divided Alexander's gem into four fragments with one fragment, the Memory Earring, staying with the summoners and eventually coming to summoner girl Eiko's possession. In time, the people of Mist Continent would forget about the arts of summoning and eidolons fell into legend. Alexander's crystal fragments remained as treasured heirlooms by the kingdoms of the Mist Continent, their original significance forgotten. Kuja seeks Alexander's power so he can overthrow his master Garland and rule both Gaia and Terra, but Alexander can only be summoned when all four pieces of the gem are gathered at Alexandria Castle. Using Queen Brahne's greed, Kuja manipulates Alexandria to conquer most of the Mist Continent, obtaining Lindblum's Falcon Claw and Cleyra's Desert Star gems, while the Silver Pendant housing Alexandria's crystal fragment in Princess Garnet's possession eludes capture. After Brahne's death Kuja summons Bahamut to ravage Alexandria. Garnet had inherited the crystal fragments from her late mother and divided them with Eiko, as they are the last two summoners in the world. During Bahamut's attack Alexander uses "summoner's call" to call Garnet and Eiko to meet atop Alexandria Castle. The two summon Alexander that defeats Bahamut with a flurry of holy light. When Kuja summons the Invincible to steal Alexander and manipulate the eidolon for his own uses, Garland takes control of the airship and uses it to destroy Alexander, damaging most of Alexandria in the process. Kuja flees Alexandria bent on finding an eidolon even stronger than Alexander, but never succeeds. Final Fantasy IX is the first time Alexander's Holy element is drawn out by four seraphic wings and the eidolon's immobile qualities are explained by its guardianship to Alexandria Castle. FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 10.png|Garnet and Eiko summon Alexander. Ffix amano alexander.JPG|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Alexander IX.JPG|Alexander's wings emerging from Alexandria Castle. Wall IX 38.jpg|Alexander and Bahamut. FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 16.png|Holy Judgment. Tetra Master Final Fantasy XI Alexander is the name of a server, as well as one of the Celestial Avatars. Alexander wields the power of Light. Alexander makes his first appearance in the Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion. It is never explained who Alexander was before Altana drew him into her service, nor is his true appearance ever glimpsed. Instead, Alexander animates a large robotic body, much like his previous appearances. In Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan Alexander is both a plot device and a character, and serves as the final boss. Alexander, also named "The Iron Colossus", was constructed eons ago by the now-dead Alzadaal civilization. Upon its completion, the spirit of the true Alexander Avatar sleeping in a protocrystal animated the colossal construct and fought the Dark Rider, Odin. Both gods were defeated and the Alzadaal Empire was obliterated. The Iron Colossus fell to earth in fragments, becoming the modern day Ruins of Alzadaal. In modern day Vana'diel, the Empire of Aht Urhgan finds itself constantly besieged by the Troll Mercenaries, Mamool Ja Savages, and Undead Swarm. The Empire, as well as its enemies, the beastmen, resurrect Alexander's control core as a remedy to their woes. The core is smaller than the original Alexander, though it is immeasurably powerful. This version is operated by a pilot within the device, Razfahd; however, when Empress Nashmeira attempts to intervene, the Avatar Alexander possesses the device, awakening its true power. When Odin appears, Alexander and Odin attempt to destroy each other once more. Realizing Alexander has no care for the Empire's inhabitants and would destroy them to defeat Odin, Razfahd refuses to cooperate, and, using the last of his strength, halts the Avatar from within. In the battle, Alexander uses his trademark Divine Judgment at 50% health, and has a variety of other new attacks, such as Divine Spear, Radiant Sacrament, and Mega Holy. Summon Alexander was released as a summonable Avatar in the March 2010 version update. He can be summoned by Level 75+ Summoners while under the effect of the Summoner's One-Hour ability, Astral Flow. When summoned, Alexander consumes all the Summoner's MP, ends Astral Flow, and grants an enhancement to party members within range known as Perfect Defense. This grants near invincibility to all damage and status ailments to all party members in range for up to 90 seconds. If Alexander is stunned or somehow prevented from using this ability, he will vanish and can be re-summoned a minute later. The duration is affected by the Summoner's remaining MP: if the Summoner summons Alexander with 100% MP, Perfect Defense reaches its maximum duration of 90 seconds. Alexander_FFXI.jpg|Alexander's appearance. Final Fantasy XII Recurring summons of the series appear as airships from the fleet of the Archadian Imperial Army. The Alexander is a massive airship, second in size to the [[Sky Fortress Bahamut|Sky Fortress Bahamut]], and is the flagship of the 12th Fleet of the Archadian Imperial Army, commanded by Judge Zargabaath. Final Fantasy XIII :See the Gestalt Mode And Summoning sequence here. Alexander is a playable summon as Hope Estheim's Eidolon. Alexander takes on a more humanoid appearance with hands and legs and uses his fists to strike enemies, but is also capable of long range attacks. Hope, Lightning, and Fang face him as a boss in Vallis Media, as a test to prove Hope's strength to him. Alexander utilizes non-elemental physical attacks and acts as a Sentinel, drawing in all enemy attacks. Alexander has the highest starting SP of all Eidolons. A drawback to Alexander is that he is slow moving around the battlefield and takes longer to act than the other Eidolons, in some cases being late in healing Hope. Hope's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges, bestowing status enhancements, removing status ailments and restoring HP. In Gestalt Mode, Alexander becomes a fortress that arcs around the edge of the battlefield while Hope gives him orders. He fires beams of holy light from his cannons and retains his trademark move, Divine Judgment. According to Motomu Toriyama, Alexander is a "tactical commander". Final Fantasy XIII-2 Hope's Eidolon Alexander does not appear, but concept art for it exists, and is included in the Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega book. The guide also includes a breakdown of a deleted scene where Alexander fights Caius Ballad. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Alexander appears briefly to aid Lightning in her final struggle. As the souls of humanity migrate to the new world the Eidolons are unable to follow, and fade away with Lightning bidding them goodbye. Final Fantasy XIV Alexander is the focus of an end game raid in the Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward expansion pack, where he is a primal summoned by the Illuminati goblins. The adventurer must enter his gargantuan body to defeat him. His interior design and guardians are heavily based on steampunk. As the adventurer disables the cores located in each of Alexander's arms the party learns that Alexander has subtlety been manipulating time itself both to repair the damage done to it and to aid the Illuminati's leader, Quickthinx Allthoughts, allowing the goblin to witness the adventurers actions and take advantage of them to steal back the final piece of the Enigma Codex, which was in the possession of one of the Warrior of Light's friends. With the Codex fully restored, Alexander's full potential is unlocked as he uses his time magic to complete repair the two arm cores. With no other options remaining, the adventurer and their allies plot to disable Alexander's main core then find his main control center to shut down the primal for good. Once the Adventurer reaches Alexander's main core, the Primal essence and consciousness materializes in the form of Alexander Prime, a being who closely resembles the summon's classic design with the angelic wings from it's IX incarnation. Final Fantasy Type-0 Alexander is a powerful Verboten Eidolon whose power is so intense only a l'Cie can hope to summon it with the sacrifice of hundreds of human lives. Upon completion, the summoner enters crystal stasis. Forced into using it as a measure against Milites Empire, the commanding officer Kurasame and many Akademeia Agito Cadets sacrifice their life energies to give the Vermilion Bird Secundus l'Cie Lady Caetuna the means to summon Alexander at the cost of her own life. Alexander's Divine Light vaporizes all Militesi forces but General Qator Bashtar and the new White Tiger Secndus l'Cie Incognitus, as the latter empowers the magic barrier on the former's Magitek Armor to shield them from the Eidolon's attack. Final Fantasy Dimensions Alexander is found during "Chapter 4: The Light" after retrieving the Mysidian crystal, behind the crystal room, under is a castle where he resides, known as the "Castle of the Protector". When approached, Alexander will engage the warriors in battle as a show of its strength. Defeating Alexander allows the Warriors of Light to summon him. The Warriors of Darkness also gain the ability to summon him when the two parties unite. Alexander costs 64 MP to summon. Alexander's attack is "Holy Judgement", which deals Light-element damage to all enemies. Alexander and Dispel are the necessary components to unlock the Dispelga Fusion Ability, which performs Dispel on all enemies. Alexander also uses Dispelga during its boss fight, to remove the party's defenses before using Holy Judgement. Final Fantasy Legends II Alexander appears as a summon. In addition, an upgraded version known as Alexander α, can be obtained as a summon. ;Alexander Alexander is a high ranked light-elemental summon. Alexander's design is based on its appearance in Final Fantasy IX, with its final rank artwork spawning wings. Alexander's special attack is Holy Judgment, which deals Light-elemental damage to all enemies. Summoning Alexander costs 3 points from the Consumption Gauge. Depending on which update the player is on, Aemo may have a rank 7 Alexander Phantom Stone equipped to her during the game's prologue. Depending on the Alexander summon's type and rank, the user is able to learn the following abilities: * Invincible I * Invincible II * Invincible III ;Upgrading stats FFLTNS Alexander Artwork.jpg|Artwork. FFLTnS Alexander.png|Alexander's Phantom Stone (Rank 5). FFLTnS Alexander Alt.png|Alexander's Phantom Stone (Rank 6). FFLTnS Alexander Alt2.png|Alexander's Phantom Stone (Rank 7). FFLTnS Alexander (3) Cut-In.png|Alexander's summon cut-in (Rank 7). FFLTnS Holy Judgment.png|Holy Judgment. ;Alexander α Alexander α is a high ranked light-elemental summon and upgraded version of Alexander. The summon's core design is based on its appearance in Final Fantasy VI. Like Alexander, Alexander α's special attack is Holy Judgment, which deals Light-elemental damage to all enemies. All versions of Alexander α can reach rank 7 and using the summon in battle costs 3 point from the Consumption Gauge. Depending on Alexander α's rank, the summon allows the wielder to use the following abilities: * Holy Breath I * Holy Breath II * Holy Breath III ;Upgrading stats FFLII Alexander α Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 5). FFLII Alexander α.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 5). FFLTnS Alexander α Alt1.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 6). FFLTnS Alexander α Alt2.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 7). Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Alexander is a summon that temporarily locks the user's Bravery preventing any change. Like some summons, Alexander has two appearances: an auto version triggered by performing a Bravery Break on the opponent that shows an artwork of its Final Fantasy VII appearance, and a manual version, which is a colored version of his Final Fantasy VIII artwork. Alexander's auto version is obtained in the Destiny Odyssey IX's third stage, and its manual version is in the second stage of the same storyline. The manual version requires the player to complete Destiny Odyssey IX first. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Alexander returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in Dissidia. His auto version is now found in Chapter Seven: Resolve for Seclusion of Scenario 013. The manual version can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 50 KP. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Alexander appears as a summon for the Arcade system. Its incarnation from Final Fantasy IX also makes an appearance in the Alexandria stage. DFF2015 Alexander.png|CG render. DFF2015 Alexander JP Site.png|Profile image from the Japanese website. DFF2015 Alexander SS.png|Close-up. DFF2015 Alexander SS2.png|Close-up. DFF2015 Alexander SS3.png|Judgment. DFF2015 Alexandria SS.png|Alexander's appearance in the Alexandria stage. DFF2015 Alexander ENG Icon.png|Alexander website icon. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Alexander appears as one of three new summons, based on his appearance in Final Fantasy VIII. He is exclusively summoned by several characters, and his signature attack, Divine Judgement, deals damage to all monsters present in a music stage. The following characters that can exclusively summon Alexander are: * Final Fantasy - Warrior of Light * Final Fantasy II - Firion * Final Fantasy III - Cid Haze * Final Fantasy IV - Golbez * Final Fantasy VI - Edgar Roni Figaro * Final Fantasy IX - Garnet * Final Fantasy XI - Aphmau * Final Fantasy XII - Balthier * Final Fantasy XIII - Hope Estheim The characters that can summon Alexander are references to their own game, such as Hope's personal Eidolon being Alexander, Edgar being of the ruler of Figaro Castle, and Golbez attempting to summon the Giant of Babil. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Alexander Icon.png|Icon. PFF Alexander Sprite.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Alexander from Final Fantasy XIII appears summoned by Hope. ;Ability Cards FFAB Steelcrusher - Hope SR.png|Steelcrusher (SR). FFAB Steelcrusher - Hope SR+.png|Steelcrusher (SR+). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope SSR.png|Blast Punch (SSR). FFAB Explosive Fist - Hope SSR.png|Explosive Fist (SSR). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope SSR+.png|Blast Punch (SSR+). FFAB Explosive Fist - Hope SSR+.png|Explosive Fist (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Steelcrusher - Hope Legend SR.png|Steelcrusher (SR). FFAB Steelcrusher - Hope Legend SR+.png|Steelcrusher (SR+). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope Legend SSR.png|Blast Punch (SSR). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Blast Punch (SSR+). Final Fantasy Artniks D012 Alexander SR L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. FF13 Alexander SR L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Alexander Icon.png|Summon icon. FFRK Alexander FFXIII.png|''Final Fantasy XIII'' boss sprite. Final Fantasy Explorers Mobius Final Fantasy Mobius - Alexander R3 Ability Card.png|R3 card. MFF Alexander FFVII.jpg|R3 FFVII card. MFF Alexander FFXIV.jpg|R4 FFXIV card. MFF War God Alexander - Mage.jpg|Mage card. MFF War God Alexander - Monk.jpg|Monk card. MFF War God Alexander - Ranger.jpg|Ranger card. MFF War God Alexander - Warrior.jpg|Warrior card. World of Final Fantasy The legendary Big Bridge which links two continents is revealed by Eiko to actually be the sleeping summon, Alexander, rather than a man-made construct. Summoners like Eiko help travelers cross by awakening Alexander so that his mechanisms can shorten the long trip. Later it's revealed that Enna Kros' true name is Alexander. Final Fantasy: Unlimited After Alexander is a summon called by Kaze in the sequel to Final Fantasy: Unlimited. It can be summoned by the Magun using the following Soil Charge Triad: * More infinite than the open sky, Sky Blue! * The one to fill out the devilish darkness, Holy Black! * The light after trial, Judgment White! Followed by saying: "Shine! I summon you, ALEXANDER!" Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Alexander is represented by Wind-elemental cards featuring his Final Fantasy XIII and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy appearances. Alexander TCG.png|Trading card. Alexander3 TCG.png|Trading card. Alexander2 TCG.png|Trading card. Alexander XI TCG.png|Trading card. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Alexander is the Guardian Beast of Light whoe lives in the Clock Tower in Lostime and protects Shirma the Oracle of Light. Chocobo fights him after defeating Phoenix and Leviathan, the Guardian Beasts of Fire and Water, respectively, and Croma. When summoned, Alexander unleashes Holy Judgment on all enemies within a three-grid radius. The damage dealt is proportional to the player's current HP. Triple Triad Alexander from Final Fantasy XIII appears on a Triple Triad card in the version available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. 272a Alexander.png|Alexander from Final Fantasy XIII. 272b Alexander.png|Alexander from Final Fantasy XIII. 272c Alexander.png|Alexander from Final Fantasy XIII. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Bahamut Lagoon Alexander is the King of the Holy Dragons and the final boss in the Japan-only Bahamut Lagoon. Like his Final Fantasy counterparts, his signature attack is Heaven's Judgement. Alexander as a summon can be acquired from Ex-Play, which is unlocked after finishing the game for the first time, and he's available right at the start. In the game he is one of the Holy Dragons and can be summoned for a powerful neutral-elemental attack. Bahamut Lagoon - Alexander Sprite.png|Alexander's sprite. Bahamut Lagoon - Alexander Boss.png|Alexander's battle sprite. Itadaki Street In''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, Alexander is a card with the ability: Everyone get wild card. ''Puzzle & Dragons Alexander appeared in Puzzle & Dragons as part of the Crystal Defenders collaboration. PAD Alexander Santa.PNG|Alexander Santa. PAD Alexander Santa 2.PNG|Alexander Santa. Merchandise Alexander appears in the Final Fantasy Creatures Kai range of action figures with his Final Fantasy XIII (Vol 3) and Final Fantasy VIII (Vol 5) incarnations. The Alexander from Final Fantasy IX has also appeared in Final Fantasy Creatures Vol 2 series of figures, which predates the Creatures Kai range. Alexander-FF-Creatures-Vol2.JPG|''Final Fantasy'' Creatures Vol 2. Alexander-FFXIII-Creatires-Kai-Vol3.png|Creatures Kai Vol 3. Alexander-FFVIII-Creatures-Kai-Vol5.png|Creatures Kai Vol 5. Gallery 7b-alexander.jpg|Alexander from Final Fantasy VII as portrayed in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Alexander-ffvii-compact.png|A "compact" Alexander in Final Fantasy VII. Alexander FFVIII Alternate Art.jpg|Alternate concept art for Alexander in Final Fantasy VIII. Alexander FFVIII Portrait Art.jpg|Concept art of Alexander's menu portrait in Final Fantasy VIII. Wall IX 38.jpg|Alexander in Final Fantasy IX. Alexander FFIX 1.jpg|Artwork of Alexander from Final Fantasy IX by Yoshitaka Amano. Alexander FFIX 3.jpg|Artwork of Alexander from Final Fantasy IX by Yoshitaka Amano. Alexander FFIX 2.jpg|Artwork of Alexander from Final Fantasy IX by Yoshitaka Amano. FFIX Alexander Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Alexander from Final Fantasy IX by Yoshitaka Amano. Alexander FFIX Concept Art.jpg|Concept artwork of Alexander from Final Fantasy IX. Alexander FFIX Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept artwork of Alexander from Final Fantasy IX. LRFFXIII Alexander.png|''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Alexander Type-0 concept art.png|Concept artwork of Alexander from ''Final Fantasy Type-0. Etymology Trivia * The Giant of Babil in Final Fantasy IV resembles Alexander, particularly the incarnation seen in Final Fantasy VI. The connection with Alexander is cemented by the battle with Proto-Babil in the remake version, which uses Divine Judgment, Alexander's signature attack. Category:Final Fantasy VII Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy IX Eidolons Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons Category:Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons Category:Avatars Category:Summons de:Alexander it:Alexander pl:Alexander